Sick Lovers
by YuuSuu
Summary: Después de que el padre de Yui, sale de viaje por cosas del trabajo, se queda al "cuidado" de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Ayato, durante ese tiempo saldrán a relucir sentimientos tan puros como podridos. Los chicos suelen ser sumamente posesivos y harán lo que sea con tal de atraer su atención, ¿podría sobrevivir a un sentimiento de tal magnitud?
1. El comienzo a la locura

La mañana era cálida, el sol que se colaba por la ventana daba directamente a mi cara, me voltee incomoda en mi cama, para recuperar la paz y volver a dormir, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a caer en la manos de Morfeo, una voz me despertó sacudiéndome.

-¡Vamos, chichinashi! ¡No es hora de dormir!- Era Ayato, un amigo mío de la infancia, como vive al lado, viene a despertarme en la mañanas…aunque la mayoría de las veces soy yo, la que tiene que ir a despertarlo.

-Solo…cinco minutos más, por favor.-rogué

-¿Cuáles cinco minutos más? ¡Dos minutos más y llegamos tarde!- Me tape completamente con la cobija

-¡Oye!-Ayato la jaloneo, sin embargo yo no la solté, estuvimos un rato forcejeando con la cobija, hasta que la soltó, lo escuche dar un suspiro y salir por la puerta, pensé que lo había logrado pero…empezó a sentir algo frio recorrerme…me di cuenta de que…

-¡Ayato! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- Estaba empapada completamente, Ayato me había tirado un cubo de agua, para que me levantara.

-Te lo advertí, anda vámonos que si no nos apuramos nos van a volver a dejar a fuera.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa la última vez?- dije mientras exprimía mi pijama.

-tsk*-Ayato chasqueo la lengua, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya, está bien, sal y deja que me cambie.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?- Dijo Ayato burlesco.

-¡Basta Ayato, no hay tiempo para tus bromas!- Dije algo sonrojada.

-Bien, bien- Y salió de mi cuanto con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Suspire y empezó a vestirme.

Mi nombre es Komori Yui, actualmente tengo 17 años, mi padre salió de viaje y esta fuera durante 3 semanas, mientras Ayato estará "cuidándome", aunque, me da la impresión de que seré yo la que termine cuidando de él.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Escuche a Ayato, gritando desde la sala.

-Sí, ya voy.-Conteste y tome mi mochila.

Mientras bajaba un olor a quemado se podía percibir, baje más rápido para saber quién o qué, era el causante de tal olor.

Cuando llegue a la planta baja de mi casa, me topé con algunos panes quemados, jugo tirado y un Ayato maldiciendo por todo el lugar.

Digamos que Ayato, no era muy bueno en la cocina…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ayato?

-Yo…trate de hacer algo para desayunar pero…

-Bueno, por lo menos no hiciste que explotara la cocina…otra vez.

-¡Cállate!- Si, siempre se molestaba cuando hablaba de ese accidente.

Suspire y tome 2 pedazos de pan, los metí a la tostadora, mientras vertía leche en dos vasos, cuando el pan se tostó, les unte mermelada de fresa y los puse en un plato.

-Creo que voy a tener que enseñarte a cocinar- dije, mientras me ponía a limpiar el desastre que había hecho Ayato, aunque este estaba más entretenido comiendo, así que no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado.

Yo solo le di unos tragos a la leche y una vez que terminamos, lave los platos y nos fuimos.

-¡Mierda! Nos van a poner reporte otra vez, ¡Date prisa chichinashi!- Dijo Ayato mientras aceleraba su paso.

-¡Espera! ¡Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas!- Tuve que empezar a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Te dije que esperaras!- Al llegar hasta donde Ayato pude ver a uno de nuestros compañeros de escuela, él es un año menor que nosotros, pero aun así…

-¡Subaru-kun!-grite mientras sacudía mi mano, el volteo a verme y salió corriendo.

-Cielos…

-Ya déjalo, siempre que intentas hablar con él, sale corriendo.- Dijo Ayato un poco enfadado.

La verdad es que siempre que trataba de hablar con Subaru Ayato se molestaba, no sé porque, tal vez no se llevan bien…

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Ayato mientras se sentaba en uno de los mesa bancos.

-Sí, eso es bueno, un reporte más y era suspensión-dije cansada, y apoye mi cara en la mesa. Escuche el timbre sonar.

- Good morning everyone!

- Good morning teacher

- Sit down please- Era el maestro de inglés, era injusto que a primera hora tuviéramos inglés, no es que fuera pésima en la materia, pero me costaba entender, y con medio cerebro dormido, iba a ser más difícil aun.

Al final sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida, y me desperté a mitad de la clase, yo no era de las personas que se quedan dormidas en clase, de hecho lo odiaba, pero no había dormido nada bien ayer, no pude evitarlo…era la primera vez que me quedaba dormida ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

- Good, thank Miss Takamura, the following reading is Miss ... Komori, please, and can you continue reading? - Claro que yo no tenía ni idea de donde iba la lectura, no quería quedar como idiota, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, el maestro sonrió y me dijo.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pasa, cuando uno se queda dormido en la clase, tendrá que quedarse después de clase señorita Komori

-¿Qué? Pero…pero si es la primera vez que me quedo dormida.- Trate de excusarme.

-Exactamente, justo porque es la primera vez, hay que ponerle un alto para que no se vuelva a repetir, así que la voy a esperar ¿está bien?

-Está bien…-Ya no podía decir nada más.

-Muy bien, entonces, el siguiente en leer es…- Esto era horrible, la primera vez que me castigaban, y encima, tenía que quedarme después de clase, Laito estaba siendo muy malvado conmigo, a pesar de que Ayato siempre se quedaba dormido, nunca le decía nada, pero yo me quedo dormida una vez, una sola vez, ¡y me tengo que quedar! Estaba muy enojada, pero no podía hacer nada.

Pensé que Ayato estaría riéndose de mí en voz baja, sin embargo el semblante que tenía ahora mismo era tan tétrico que se me erizo la piel.

-¿Ayato que pasa?- pregunte temerosa, nuca lo había visto así.

-…

-¿Ayato?

-…no…no es nada.-y volteo a otra parte, trate de ignorarlo, tal vez, sería lo mejor…tal vez.

Después de un rato, escuche el timbre de receso y salí corriendo a la cocina, no llegaba rápido, ellos se acabarían todo y yo me quedaría sin comer. Pero fue en vano, cuando llegue la comida se había acabado, me senté en una de las bancas del patio decepcionada, suspire profundo, cuando vi que Subaru traía uno de los sándwiches, que yo quería, entonces me le acerque y me quede viendo su sándwich…

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto Subaru nervioso.

-¿Me darías un poco?- lo mire suplicante, no había desayunado bien esta mañana, y tenía mucha hambre, tampoco era de las que andaba pidiendo comida…la verdad es que me estaba comportando más extraño de lo habitual, tal vez que papá se fuera me estaba afectando.

-Por favor, tengo mucha hambre, no desayune esta mañana- si definitivamente, no actuaba como de costumbre.

-…-y partió el sándwich a la mitad.

-To-toma, no es como si me importaras o algo es solo que yo…- estaba poniéndose como tomate.

-¡Adiós!- y salió corriendo, bueno yo pensaba que era algo raro, pero me resultaba tierno.

-Yui…san…-Escuche a alguien llamándome por detrás.

-¡Azusa!- corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Regresaste!- él correspondió mi abrazo.

-Si…yo…estaba…ansioso…por…verte- Aunque no era muy fluido hablando eso me resultaba muy lindo.

Él era Azusa Mukami, se convirtió en mi amigo después de que yo le ayudara cuando unos vándalos lo asaltaron, es el hermano menor del maestro de historia, Ruki, y mejor amigo del hijo del director, Kanato.

-¿Hoy no estas con Kanato?- Le pregunte extrañada, casi siempre estaban juntos.

-No…yo….quería…verte…así que…vine…sin que…se diera…cuenta.-Cierto, no es como si yo le agradara mucho a Kanato.

-Ya veo… ¿Tienes tiempo? O ¿Tienes que volver con él?

-Tengo…tiempo- me sonrió y los dos fuimos a sentarnos a una de las bancas, nos quedamos platicando un buen tiempo, hasta que sonó y timbre y nos despedimos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Ayato enojado, una vez que llegue al salón.

-Con Azusa ¿Por qué?

-Porque, habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ah…es cierto lo siento.

-Trate de alcanzarte, pero saliste corriendo.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo olvide, te lo recompensare, de verdad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? – Ayato sonrió

-Como quieras.

-mmm…bien- El semblante de Ayato se tornó sombrío y una sonrisa aterradora adornaba su cara, creo que me arrepentiría más tarde de mi proposición.

Al sonar el timbre de salida, todos tomaron sus mochilas y se prepararon para ir a casa, excepto yo, suspire, estaba tan cansada, solo esperaba que terminara pronto para poder volver a casa.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Ayato tomándome de la muñeca.

-¿Qué? Pero si escuchaste que me tengo que quedar.

-No importa, solo ignóralo y vámonos a casa.

-¿Estás loco? Claro que no, Laito me matara si no me quedo.- Ayato trato de convencerme de irme con él, y a pesar de que ganas no me faltaban, yo sabía cómo era Laito cuando se enojaba y solo recordarlo, hacía que me pusiera pálida, no me podía ir.

Al final Ayato se dio por vencida, pero antes de irse me miro con la misma cara que había puesto, cuando Laito me había dicho que me quedara después de clase…esa mirada tan vacía, hacía que me quedara congelada.

El termino por irse, y yo me quede sola en el aula, solo me quedaba esperar a que Laito viniera y a que esa horrible sensación se me quitara.


	2. Placentero Dolor

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece…no mas Subaru ewe XD ok no uvu por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, alrededor de media hora y Laito no llegaba, había decidido ir a buscarlo, cuando abrieron la puerta.<p>

-Siento la demora, señorita Komori.-Era Laito, que volvía con unos papeles.

-Es-Está bien no importa- Dije y baje la mirada.

-Muy bien, podría empezar a leer el ejercicio 4 de la página 135.

-Está bien-Rápidamente saque mi libro y busque entre las páginas la indicada y comenzó a leer, sin embargo fui interrumpida al sentir una mano tocando lascivamente mi muslo.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Salte de mi asiento, sin embargo, se me fue obligado a sentarme de nuevo.

-Divirtiéndome, bitch-chan- Dijo Laito divertido

-¡¿Divirtiéndote?!...-Iba a reclamar cuando sentí algo rozar mi intimidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sentía como iba recorriendo aquella parte tan íntima, con los dedos, invadiéndola sin pudor.

-ngh…ya…basta-Trate de alejarlo desesperadamente, pero fue inútil, me tomo y me puso contra el escritorio.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué-que vas a hacer?

-¿No es obvio bitch-chan? Voy a volverte…adicta al placer.

Rápidamente se deshizo de mis prendas y empezó a rosar ambos sexos.

-¡Ngh! Ya…ah…basta…por favor, ¡No! ¡Detente! –A pesar de que rogaba porque me dejara en paz, a pesar de todos mis fallidos intentos por escapar, él no me escuchaba…él solo callaba mis suplicas con besos, recorriendo toda mi boca con su lengua, mientras jugaba con la mía…no… ¿Así iba a ser mi primera vez? Yo…no quería, pero por más que gritaba nadie me oía, él era mi maestro ¿Cómo…como era capaz de hacer esto?

-¡Bas-basta! ¡No!- Respiro agitada, hablando con dificultada.

-Nfufu~ A pesar de te niegas, ya estás tan mojada aquí abajo bitch-chan, a ya veo, solo lo estás haciendo para que me excite mas ¿no es así bitch-chan?

-No, eso no es…-Trato de negar.

-Ah~ Ya no aguanto más bitch-chan, voy a empezar.-De pronto siento un dolor intenso, como si estuviera quemándome.

-¡!- Doy un gemido de dolor e intento alejarme, pero Laito me atrae hacia sí.

-Me…due…le

-No, te preocupes…pronto dejara de doler.- Él llega hasta el fondo y empieza a moverse lentamente.

Mientras se mueve, empieza a besarme, a pesar de que duele, poco a poco, me voy acostumbrando, y me voy dejando llevar por aquel vaivén de placer.

A pesar de que estoy muy confundida, me aferro a Laito, para que continúe brindándome placer. A pesar de que un parte mi grita que huya, otra se aferra a aquel paraíso de nuevas sensaciones.

-Ah…ah…fufu~ Bitch-chan, por tu cara…mmm….parece que lo has empezado a disfrutar.-Laito comienza a hablar agitado, siento su respiración rozar mi piel y me estremezco, yo no logro soltar más que gemidos, no puedo hilar ni una palabra.

Un sonido acuoso comienza a hacer eco por el salón, nuestro sudor se mezcla y cuando el toca cierto punto, la pequeña porción de dolor que quedaba se borra y me mente se nubla.

-ah…ah…ngh…-Una voz melosa, sale de mis labios, tiemblo y siento como mi cuerpo se siente cada vez más liviano.

Laito sonríe, me abraza y después de esperar un momento, vuelve a mover sus caderas.

El placer se intensifica y yo también empiezo a mover mis caderas, sincronizándome con Laito. Con cada embestida, me va dejando de importar si al principio, esto comenzó como una violación o no, yo solo quiero sentirlo más, me sorprendo por mis pensamientos, incluso yo podía llegar a ser pervertida…creo que Laito está feliz, al fin y al cabo cumplió su cometido.

-mmh…tu…cuerpo…a pesar de que…eh estado…con tantas…mujeres…nunca…nunca me había sentido tan bien-Laito dice eso mientras me besa.

De pronto siento como la velocidad de las embestidas cambian, empiezan a ser más fuertes y rápidas.

-Voy…a… ¡ugh!- Siento como algo caliente se empieza a derramar dentro de mi vientre, Laito se ha derretido dentro de mi… mi miel y su leche se mezclan, y gota a gota, caen en el escritorio.

-haa…ha…-Laito respira agitado, retira su miembro de mi entrada y se derrumba sobre mi pecho, cansado.

-haaa…ahaa…-Yo también respiro con dificultad.

-Bitch-chan…- se acerca a mis labios y deposita un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-me gustas~- Y sonriendo, se alejó de mí y empezó a vestirse.

No, no esperaba alguna cursilería como algún "Te amo…" o algo por el estilo…por lo menos…no de él…

Una vez que se fue, me empecé a vestir, me sentía mal…física y emocionalmente, me sentía repugnante, si lo había disfrutado no podía negarlo, pero a la vez me sentía asqueada conmigo misma, empecé a limpiar lo que había quedado de aquel depravado encuentro, y a pesar de que quise hacerme la fuerte, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro.

Si, tenía que acepar que yo era como esas niñas que deseaban que su primera vez fuera con el hombre que amaban, en una cama cubierta de rosas, escuchar lindas palabras de cariño, pero…ya todo se había ido a la basura, ya por más que quisiera no se podía volver atrás.

No me quedaba más que aceptar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, uwu espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar su opinión es importante para mí, necesito saber si les está gustando, pues eso me motiva a continuarlo.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio w**


	3. Adicción al placer

Llegue a casa exhausta, caminando incómodamente, deseaba llegar cuanto antes y ducharme para después dormir. Pero al llegar escuche ruidos en la sala.

-Ayato… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunte, aunque no sé porque, ya debería estar acostumbrada, Ayato se la pasaba todo el día en mi casa, no se llevaba muy bien con su madre, así que siempre "escapaba" y venia aquí a molestarme.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy cuidándote.-decía desinteresadamente mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y veía la tele.

-¿Cuidándome? Comiendo chucherías y viendo la tele…no creo que funcione así.- al final, respire resignada, deje mi mochila en la entrada y subí a mi cuarto, pero a medio escalón Ayato me detuvo.

-El…él te hizo algo ¿verdad?- Voltea a verlo, otra vez esa sensación horripilante y fría que me recorría, evitaba verle directo a los ojos.

-No…él no me hizo nada.

-¡Mientes!- Me arrincono a la pared, acortando nuestra distancia a gran escala, podía sentir su respiración rozar mi mejilla.

-¡No! No lo hago…-Lo menos que quería era hablar de eso… solo quería irme a duchar rápido…me sentía…asquerosa.

-Si dices la verdad…entonces mírame a los ojos.- Pase saliva, trataba de verlo a los ojos, pero era imposible, una porque estaba mintiendo y dos… esos ojos tan fríos y tan vacíos que tenía ahora mismo me provocaban un terror grandísimo que no se podría ni describir, ese…no era el Ayato que yo conocía, y eso me asustaba más. Al parecer él lo noto, porque suspiro pesadamente y me soltó.

-Más vale que me digas la verdad, porque si ese tipo te hizo algo yo…voy a matarlo. –Susurro tan despacio que casi no pude oírle.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No, nada, estaba hablando conmigo mismo, como sea no importa. Bueno me voy, hay algo de pizza en el refrigerador, es muy tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone esa mujer cuando llego noche.- chasqueo la lengua con odio.

-Ayato, es tu madre no tienes por qué hablar de ella así, si supieras todo lo que yo daría por tener una…

-¡NO! Esa mujer es una bruja, tú no la conoces, yo hubiera preferido no tener madre que tenerla a ella.

-Bien lo que tú digas- Ya no tenía más ganas de hablar, mucho menos de estar discutiendo con Ayato, solo quería que se fuera ya.

-Adiós- Se despidió y cerró la puerta, yo le eche candado y me fui a mi habitación.

Tome un cambio, y me metí a la ducha, estaba pensando el llenar la bañera completamente y quedarme dormida en ella…con suerte me ahogaría, pero no, yo era una cobarde, pero no quería llegar a tal extremo. Además, si lo hacía, ¿Qué haría papá? Yo era lo único que él tenía, no quería dejarlo solo, aleje esos estúpidos pensamientos suicidas y me metía bañar, limpiando con ímpetu, cada parte de mi cuerpo con el estropajo, intentando eliminar cualquier huella que aquel pervertido había dejado en mi ser.

Al final, salí de bañarme y me acosté en mi cama.

La noche había sido larga, ni siquiera pude dormir bien, me la pase toda la noche viendo el techo, como si hubiera algo que interesante que ver, aunque no había más que estrellas pintadas con las que jugaba cuando era niña.

Pero ahora, ya no era una niña más, no, y no era porque yo no quisiera, es que me lo había arrebatado, todo, mi pureza, mi inocencia…yo ya no podía volver atrás.

No quería que la mañana llegase, no quería ir a la escuela, quería quedarme toda la eternidad viendo el techo, jugando a formar constelaciones, no quería ver a Laito, no quería volver a sentirme tan mal conmigo misma, simplemente quería jugar a que todavía era una niña y que nada de eso había pasado, que era una pesadilla, y que seguramente papá vendría a despertarme.

Pero…papá nunca llego.

La mañana llego y tuve que levantarme, con los ojos hinchados y pesados.

-¿Otra vez estuviste llorando?- Ayato pregunto arrodillado al lado de mi cama.

-Sí, ya sabes una pesadilla… (De esas de las que no se puede despertar)

Ya paso una semana desde aquel incidente, pensé que solo sería una vez…pero…los abusos siguieron, una y otra vez, y yo me sentía peor conmigo misma, dicen que lo mejor es decirlo, pero ¿cómo podría decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso?

Al final, me tuve que acostumbrar, me convencí a mí misma. Pase de odiar aquel sentimiento a amarlo, cada parte de mi deseaba más y más placer, justo como lo había dicho Laito, el me había vuelto adicta al placer y a mí no me quedaba más que disfrutarlo.

La antigua "yo"…se había perdido en algún lugar muy profundo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir? Siento penita por Yui T.T pero necesitaba una razón para que se volviera Zorra ( ?, o algo así XD. B<strong>**ueno… tal vez no haya mucha historia aun, pero va comenzando, yo no soy de las que les gusta apurar las cosas, me gusta que todo vaya a su paso uwu así que espérenme poquito para que la verdadera historia se desenvuelva y le dé un significado y una razón de ser al título XD, bueno amm…cuando los diálogos de los personajes aparezcan en cursiva es porque se les está saliendo lo yandere (? uvu bueno eso es todo ovejitas pervertidas, no olviden comentar porque si no comentan luego me pongo triste y no puedo continuar :c ( ustedes son mis musas uwu) y bueno aquí le paro porque si no esto me va a salir más largo que el capítulo XD bueno, bye nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D.**

**PD: También quiero agradecer a las que han comentado hasta ahorita *-* muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz u**


	4. Sentimientos Puros

Ya estábamos en clase, teníamos clase de historia, por más que trataba de ponerle atención al profesor no podía, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, al parecer el profesor Ruki se dio cuenta de esto y me mando al enfermería.

-Disculpe…hay… ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Ya que no obtuve ninguna respuesta, camine a las camillas y me acosté en una.

-¿Qué haces?- Una voz me llamo cuando me estaba empezando a acomodar.

Shuu, era el médico y psicólogo de la escuela, debido a que es muy atractivo tiene hasta un club de fans en la escuela.

Es un vago y se la pasa durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo. Solía dar clases de artes pero como se quedaba dormido a mitad de hora, lo cambiaron.

Al parecer se lleva muy bien con el Bibliotecario Yuuma, y no tiene una buena relación con el maestro de química, Reiji.

-Estas ardiendo- dijo mientras tocaba mi frente.

-Voy a tomarte la temperatura…- saco un termómetro de su escritorio y lo coloco en mi boca, espero que pasaran unos segundos y lo saco.

-39°, será mejor que te recuestes, llamare a tus padres.

-No servirá de nada, mi padre no se encuentra ahora aquí.

-Entonces llamare a tu madre.

-No…yo no…- Baje la mirada con tristeza, el pareció entenderlo.

-Ya veo, entonces solo descansa un poco- coloco un pañuelo húmedo en mi frente y se fue.

Estuve varios minutos mirando el techo, sin embargo el dolor y debido a que no había estado durmiendo bien me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, sentí como removían y volvía a colar el pañuelo en mi frente.

-¿Subaru?- una vez que pude abrir mis ojos completamente me topé con unos color carmín, el chico de cabellos claros se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz y como siempre tuvo la intensión de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera!- grite antes de que se fuera, mientras intentaba sentarme.

-Yo, lo siento, es que, no vi al médico aquí, y te veías muy mal así que…- al parecer no tenía ni idea de que decir- Pero, no es como si me importara tu salud o algo así, yo…

-¿Estuviste todo el tiempo que estuve dormida aquí?- pregunte.

-Tal vez…- respondió ya más calmado, pero aun podía ver ese tono rojo en su cara.

-Subaru… ¿Por qué huyes siempre que me vez? ¿No te agrado?

-¡No! No es eso…

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Yo…- el tono de sus mejillas se hizo cada vez más rojo… _yo ya lo sabía, todo era una trampa mía, le había aprendido muy bien sus mañas a Laito, y estaba empezando a utilizarlas a mi favor._

-Entonces ¿me odias? –_Yo me había convertido en lo que más odiaba_.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tú me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado! – Vi la sinceridad de sus palabras y no pude evitar el sonreír maliciosamente, me daba asco, pero _¿ya que importaba?_...

Me acerque a él lentamente y tome su rostro, el apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y puños.

_Él había jugado también de esta forma conmigo…_

Junte sus labios con los míos.

**Pero…no, ¡no estaba bien! Él no tenía la culpa de lo que me habían hecho a mí**, _la antigua yo gritaba desesperada, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón pero…_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se alejó bruscamente de mí.

**Perdóname Subaru-kun…**

-¿No te gusto?- pregunte con un fingido tono de tristeza.

-N-no es que no me haya gustado, es solo que…

-A mí me gustas mucho, Subaru-kun…- y una vez más me acerque a sus labios, al principio intento alejarse otra vez, pero después, me tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso.

El calor de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar, caímos juntos en la camilla, desesperadamente tiro de uniforme, dejando mi pecho desnudo, y empezó a delinear la línea de mi cuello hasta mi pecho con su lengua, aunque un poco torpe, se sentía igual de bien, quizás mejor, masajeaba cuidadosamente mis senos, mientras trataba de desabotonar su camisa, al final ambas intimidades se rozaron y nos unimos en uno solo.

Sus fuertes estocadas, me hacían gemir sin control, tratando de sofocar mis gemidos con besos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aun se podía escuchar el sonido indecente de nuestro encuentro hacer eco por la habitación.

El éxtasis aumentaba, y me aferraba desesperadamente a su espalda, encajando las uñas a veces para aguantar el dolor, escuchaba como gemía y como gruñía, me hacía algo de gracia, me parecía encantador.

Y a pesar de que sabíamos que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar por la puerta y vernos, eso solo aumentaba más mi placer.

Agotados, caímos rendidos y en la camilla, respirando agitados…yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto pero…él se acercó a mis labios y me dio un beso, pero no uno intenso, lleno de pasión y lujuria como los de Laito, porque a pesar de la conducta y forma de Subaru aquel beso había sido suave y dulce, como el toque de una pluma.

-Te amo…-susurro en mi oído tiernamente, sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, jamás creí sentirme así.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

**Perdóname Subaru-kun…**_**pero yo**_**…**___ya estoy rota._


	5. El placer es un pecado

**Muchas gracias por las que siguen mi historia c: y a las que han comentado hasta ahorita, me hace feliz saber que les esta gustando esta historia.**

**A YuiDark-hot Gracias por recomendarme *-* te amo... y me ah servido de mucho *m***

**A euniice me alegra que te haya gustado uwu y dime... ¿Que es lo que crees que le falta? :3**

**Bueno, eso es todo espero que lo disfruten *w* no olviden dejar review, me anima mucho el leerlos, hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Me removí incomoda en la camilla, al parecer Subaru ya se había ido y las clases estaban por acabar, cuando escuche una puerta abrirse violentamente.<p>

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Cómo sigues?- Ayato entro corriendo y vino hacia mí.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.- el coloco su mano en mi frente y suspiro.

-Bien, quise venir a verte enseguida, sin embargo el estúpido profesor no me dejo venir antes.

-Está bien no te preocupes- Me levante y puse los zapatos.

-Vámonos de una vez, solo quiero llegar ya a casa.

-Está bien- Dijo Ayato y tomo su mochila y la mía.

Llegamos a casa, dejo las mochilas en la entrada y se acercó a mí.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte sobresaltada

-Ya has estado con otros hombres ¿verdad? Quiero que lo hagas conmigo, porque sé que una vez que lo hagas no necesitaras a nadie más que a mí.- su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y podía sentir como su corazón y el mío latía rápidamente.

-Ayato yo…es que tú, tu eres como mi hermano.-dije tratando de alejarme

-Entonces no me molestaría cometer incesto- sonrió burlesco y me atrajo más hacia él, me beso suavemente primero, pero después fue profundizando más y más el beso.

Nos separamos cuando los pulmones empezaron a necesitar oxígeno y lo único que nos unía entonces era un hilo de saliva, mientras respirábamos jadeantes, el deseo empezó a adueñarse de mí y desesperadamente, avente a Ayato al sofá y fui a su entre pierna.

Me deshice de sus prendas y empecé a masajear su miembro, una vez listo lo lleve a mí boca y lo empecé a succionar, podía oír los gemidos de Ayato, de vez en cuando subía la mirada para saber que lo estaba disfrutando, mi lengua subía y bajaba por su miembro como si de un dulce se tratara, entonces aquel liquido blanco se desbordo en mi boca, era mi señal de que lo había hecho bien.

Me separe de Ayato y me levante, pensé que con eso era suficiente pero no fue así, el me tomo de la mano y me sentó en sus piernas.

-¿crees que eso es suficiente para mí? No, aún falta mucho más…- empezó a lamber y besar mi cuello, fue desabotonando mi camisa y chaleco, mientras pellizcaba con cuidado mis pequeños botones que me hacían gemir de vez en cuando.

Finalmente subió mi falda y me quito la ropa interior para dar paso a su sexo que ya se había puesto duro otra vez.

Gemí al sentir aquello dentro de mí, se comenzó a mover lenta y exquisitamente, pensé que podría acostumbrarme a esto, por primera vez pensé que sentir tanto placer podría ser un pecado.

-Por…por favor, nhg…di…di mi nombre- dice Ayato jadeante.

-aah…Ayato…- digo tratando de complacerlo y entonces el besa mi cuello, haciéndome gemir aún más.

Escucho a Ayato gemir también y aferrarse a mí con fuerza mientras aquel líquido se vertía dentro de mí.

El me abraza y susurra en mi oído.

-_Ahora eres mía, ya no necesitas a nadie más que a mí_.- aquel tono hace que mi piel se estremezca, y asiento con la cabeza, él sonríe y se apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

**Lo lamento Ayato, pero mentí.**

-Bien, Ayato creo que debes volver a casa.

-¿eh? Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo.

-Nada de eso, tu madre se preocupara si no llegas.

-tsk* a esa perra le va y le viene si llego o no a casa.

-Ayato…

-Ya, ya está bien.- a regañadientes Ayato se vistió y tomo sus cosas.

-Buenas noches- Ayato se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mis labios.

-S-sí, hasta mañana- agacho la vista algo sonrojada y él sonríe satisfactoriamente.

Una vez que Ayato sale de la casa, cierro con candado la puerta y me voy a bañar.

Me pongo mi pijama y me recuesto.

Al llegar la mañana escucho alguien llamar a mi puerta, a pesar de que es muy temprano, bajo a ver quién es.

-¿Subaru?

-Hola…Yo…me preguntaba si podíamos ir juntos a la escuela.- aunque algo sorprendida por esta propuesta, acepto.

-Está bien, solo déjame ir a cambiarme- le abro la puerta y lo dejo en la sala mientras yo subo a alistarme, aún faltaba media hora para que mi alarma sonara pero bueno, llegar temprano un día no me afectaría en nada.

Una vez lista baje y nos fuimos.

-Espero que Ayato no se enoje por esto.

-Tu eres muy apegada a él, ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Oh, nada, solo es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

-_oh…ya veo_…- de nuevo aquel semblante, igual que Ayato, Subaru estaba comenzando a actuar raro, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

**Pov. Ayato**

Me pregunto si ya estará despierta… posiblemente no, si lo estuviera ella seguramente estaría en la cocina.

Subo a su cuarto pero al llegar me topo con algo…

-¿uh?- miro alrededor de la habitación

-¿Por qué?...Yui…Yui- grite su nombre varias veces, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Las sabanas de la cama estaba perfectamente tendidas y su uniforme no estaba.

Ella no estaba en la sala, ni el baño, ni en la habitación de sus padres, no estaba en ninguna parte, era extraño, ella jamás me dejaría… Su mochila tampoco está, ella sin duda ya se había ido.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yui se iría sin mí? Ella siempre espera por mí… Nosotros siempre vamos a la escuela juntos…No lo entiendo…aun cuando yo la amo tanto… bajo las escaleras y examino cuidadosamente casa esquina de la casa, en el sofá logro percibir un olor extraño, ese olor no era la dulce fragancia de MI Yui… pero se me hace conocido…la única explicación para esto es que esa persona entro y se llevó a Yui a la fuerza, sí, eso debe ser, porque ella nunca me dejaría así ¿verdad? Esa es la única explicación lógica para esto, de otra forma ella nunca se iría sin mí._

_Sea quien sea, yo no puedo perdonar esto… sea quien sea va tener que entender que Yui es solo mía, y que nadie más la va a poder tener…_

_Ya voy por ti Yui…te salvare de esos estúpidos chicos que quieren hacerte daño…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes! *v* ya esta comenzando lo Yandere, wiiiiiii en fin espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!<strong>


	6. Linda Gatita

Hola .w. yo se que me eh tardado mucho en actualizar, y de verdad que lo siento pero como ya volví a la escuela y nos recibieron con exámenes y tareas de amontan no eh tenido tiempo de continuar la historia, pero no se preocupen, porque no importa cuando me tarde yo voy a terminar esta historia, lo prometo TwT ahora sin mas, disfruten el capitulo (Y perdón si esta muy corto y parece como de relleno, pero bueno :c últimamente mi cerebro esta como el desierto, espero que pronto regrese mi inspiración QnQ)

* * *

><p>-Yui…<p>

-¿Qué sucede Subaru-kun?- voltee a verlo

-Yo…

-Subaru-kun~- Subaru fue interrumpido, alguien lo estaba abrazando por detrás.

-¡¿Kou?!- inmediatamente Subaru lo alejo de sí.

-¿Qué pasa subaru? Oh…ya veo estas con una chica~ -hizo una sonrisa felina y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosura?- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-¡Déjala en paz Kou!-Subaru empujo lejos de mí a ese tal chico llamado Kou.

-¡Pero que agresivo eres Subaru-kun! Yo no quiero quitarte a la gatita, solo quiero conocer a la novia de mi amigo~

-¿Novia?- pregunte sonrojada.

-Oh, no me digas que no son novios… es que es muy raro que subaru este con otras chicas, él no se abre fácilmente, así que pensé que…

-¡Ya cállate Kou! ¡Además creí haberte dicho que no somos amigos!

-Está bien, está bien, pero no grites, estamos muy cerca de la dirección y si el viejo nos escucha… bueno tú ya sabes lo que sucede ¿no?- Subaru se quedó callado y con el ceño fruncido, se fue dejándome sola con aquel chico rubio.

-Dime gatita~ ¿Qué hacías con Subaru?

-Yo…el vino por mí a casa…

-Ya veo… nee~ Neko-chan- se acercó a mí.

-¿Si?- estaba temblando, estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir su respiración.

-Yui…- escuche una voz fría y sin expresión alguna detrás de mí, el miedo que se manifestó en mi cuerpo me hizo voltearme rápidamente.

-¡Ayato-kun!

-Oh~ gatita, estas llena de hombres por todos lados.- Kou sonrió.

-¡No es eso! Él es un amigo, casi mi hermano…- trate de excusarme desesperadamente para que las cosas no se malentendieran.

Voltee a ver a Ayato nuevamente, y su mirada seguía perdida, sin luz.

-¿Qué pasa Ayato-kun? ¿Porque estas así?

-¿Por qué estoy así?... ¡¿Se te hace poco el haberme dejado de esa manera?! ¡¿Por qué te me adelantaste?!- al parecer Ayato estaba realmente enojado, y con justa razón.

-oh, oh…bien no quiero meterme en lo que no importa así que me voy…nos vemos luego gatita~- Kou se fue tranquilamente del lugar.

-¡Lo siento Ayato-kun! ¡No lo volveré hacer por favor perdóname!

-No, no voy a perdonarte.- Ayato se cruzó de brazos

-Por favor, vamos hare lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?- Ayato me miro divertido.

-Recuerdo que ya me habías dicho algo parecido antes…- se acercó a mí.

-Bien…- cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tenía que prepararme mentalmente, conociendo a Ayato, era capaz de pensar lo que me pediría y no sería nada bueno.

-Quiero que…-apreté mis puños.

-Me beses…

-No, Ayato yo… ¿un beso?- estaba confundida, tenía una oportunidad de hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y… ¿solo quería un beso?

-Si ¿Por qué no?- aun impactada, me asegure de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y me acerque a sus labios presionándolos contra los míos.

-¿Me perdonaras?- mire a Ayato después de separarnos.

-No se tal vez…- y se fue.

-¡Espera Ayato-kun!- comencé a seguirlo, hasta que se volvió una persecución infantil, aunque sabíamos que estaba mal correr por los pasillos, en ese momentos no nos percatábamos de ello, lo único que escuchábamos era nuestra risa… y detrás de mí, el ruido del flash de una cámara.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo c: espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario su opinión cuenta mucho para mi *u* y espero actualizar pronto, adiós~<p> 


	7. Extraña sensación

Perdón por hacer tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya había explicado el porque me voy a estar tardando en el pasado capitulo, eso y que ademas, como ya estamos a finales de bimestre y nos están poniendo muchos exámenes TnT lo cual equivale a mucho estudio...eso y que nos están encargando mas tarea que la D: pero bueno...ya prometí que voy a terminar esto así que no se preocupen, si mas que decir espero que lo disfruten y que me perdonen si creen que es muy corto el capitulo unu

* * *

><p>-Ah~- suspire cansada, me encontraba caminado hacia la biblioteca, había estado buscando a Ayato, para comer juntos el almuerzo, pero no lo había encontrado en ninguna parte, rendida y algo cansada de andar por toda la escuela arriba y abajo, decidí descansar un poco leyendo algo en la biblioteca, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.<p>

Elijo algunos libros que se me hacen interesantes, escojo una mesa y me siento a leer.

De momento estoy muy entretenida leyendo…pero no puedo evitar sentir la incómoda sensación de que alguien está viéndome.

Trato de ignorar aquel incomodo sentir, pero es casi imposible.

* * *

><p>xxxx/xxxx

_Querido diario, estoy algo sorprendido…y contento también, hace días que ella no venía aquí, 2 semanas 3 días, si no me equivoco, en verdad empezaba a preocuparme un poco… estoy feliz de que haya vuelto, aunque por su cara, me da la extraña sensación de que no está a gusto aquí, tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías… no lo sé._

_Como ella no venía, tuve que perseguirla durante el recreo, lo cual no me gusta, prefiero estar aquí, es bueno que haya regresado…_

_Ah, sí solo pudiera acercarme más a ella, pero siempre que lo intento están esos estúpido detrás de ella._

_Ella está mirando hacia acá, sé que no me está mirando directamente a mí, pero… no puedo evitar sonreír… demonios, el timbre, el maldito timbre de regreso a clases… ella está por irse…solo espero que regrese mañana._

* * *

><p>El recreo termina y me levanto de mi silla, tomo mis cosas y salgo de ahí.<p>

Durante química, me sentí muy nerviosa, el profesor estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo, no lo entiendo, oh me estoy volviendo loca o todos empiezan a ponerme más atención de la que necesito. De verdad espero que solo sea cosa mía.

Al llegar a casa vi que tenía un correo de voz de mi padre, me puse muy feliz al escuchar que regresaría en 3 días, así que con mis ánimos reanimados subí a cambiarme a mi cuarto.

_Ding__~ Dong~_

Escuche el timbre y baje la escalera saltando.

-¡Ayato! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas.

-Pero si nos acabamos de ver

-¿Y?- Ayato está enojado, había echado a perder su "magnifica" excusa para venir a verme, pero igual me hizo a un lado y entro a la casa, inmediatamente noto mi sonrisa de lado a lado y pregunto.

-¿Por qué tan feliz chichinashi?

-Bueno…- mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Papá llamo, ¡va a volver en 3 días!- empecé a dar pequeñas vueltecitas de felicidad, pero por alguna Ayato no estaba del todo contento.

Se sentó en la mesa y me (ordeno) pidió hacerle unos takoyakis, no me negué y me puse a hacerlos enseguida, y a pesar de que la apariencia de Ayato diera algo de miedo ahora, no podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p><em>Maldita sea ¿Por qué ese viejo tenía que regresar? ¿Porque no podía quedarse para siempre haya? Si…eso sería lo mejor, así podría estar siempre con Yui, así Yui seria por siempre mía.<em>

* * *

><p>Ayato se fue después de terminar su comida, le pedí ayuda por lo menos para limpiar los platos, pero se negó, pero bueno ¿Qué podía esperar? Estamos hablando de Ayato después de todo.<p>

Mientras lavo, puedo escuchar de nuevo el sonido del timbre, ¿Se le habrá olvidado algo a Ayato? , pienso, pues es la única persona que puede venir a estas horas, ya que están pasando de las 7, sin embargo, otra persona es la que espera detrás de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado *u* y no~ aun no voy a revelares quien es el tipo misterioso del flash... ni del diario ¿serán el mismo tipo? ¿o no? no se ¿ustedes que piensan? :D ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!<p> 


	8. Pequeño charco rojo

**Hola :c yo se que me eh estado tardando pero...bueno QwQ tengo un cerebro de pudin muy flojo y cansado, aveces me bloqueo a mas no poder y no puedo continuar, quería hasta hacer un especial de halloween pero no pude -corazoncitoroto- igualmente espero que lo disfruten nwn**

* * *

><p>-¿Azusa?- pregunte bastante extrañada, nunca antes había venido a mi casa, y no sabía cómo había obtenido la dirección, bueno quien sabe a lo mejor en una de nuestras platicas se la había dicho, le sonreí y lo invite a pasar.<p>

-Yo…solo viene…a entregarte…esto- Era la carpeta de español donde guardaba todas mis tareas, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Y lo peor es que ni cuenta me había dado. Si Azusa no lo hubiera recogido, estoy segura de que no hubiera vuelto a ver mi carpeta y adiós a mi 10 en la materia.

-Oh dios mío, muchas gracias Azusa, no sé qué haría sin ti- le di un abrazo, note un pequeño sonrojo, era tan tierno.

-¿Ya cenaste? Tengo algo de comida por si gustas.

-oh…no me…gusta causar…molestias.

-Tú no eres ninguna molestia, además yo tampoco eh cenado y no me gusta hacerlo sola, anda acompáñame.- Azusa sonrió y asintió, ambos fuimos hacia el comedor, platicamos un rato y hasta me ayudo a lavar los platos. La verdad es había olvidado lo agradable que era estar con Azusa, aunque a veces me desesperaba que hablase tan lento le tenía mucho afecto, lamentablemente estos últimos años no había podido hablar mucho con él, pues su "mejor amigo" Kanato y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y le prohíbe hablarme, no se quien se cree ese sujeto, no por ser el hijo del director tiene derecho a pasar sobre los demás, pero bueno, ese era uno de los puntos malos de Azusa, era muy débil y se dejaba someter y manipular muy fácil y eso de cierto modo me preocupaba.

-Bueno….creo que ya….es muy tarde….es mejor…que…me vaya.

-Está bien, y gracias otra vez.- Nos dirigimos a la salida y antes de que se fuera me tomo del brazo.

-Yo…pensaba que…tal vez…algún día…pudiéramos salir….juntos a…algún lugar…como en los…viejos tiempos…si estas….de acuerdo….claro.

-¡Claro me encantaría! Solo dime donde y cuando y ahí estaré- le di una sonrisa sincera y el me la devolvió, me quede en el porche viéndolo hasta que mis ojos no lo pudieron seguir más.

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté y puse una película (de terror por cierto) hasta que me quede dormida.

Hasta que un extraño ruido me despertó.

Escuche pasos en la sala, empecé a sentirme nerviosa, trate de convencerme de que era mi imaginación pero los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y más cercanos, iba subiendo la escalera, tome lo primero a mi alcance, sabía que no me iba a servir de nada pero mi mente no estaba funcionado bien en ese instante, escuche un fuerte portazo y los pasos se detuvieron, me acerque a mi puerta y escuche algo ser arrastrado, pasaron unos minutos y el silencio volvió a aparecer, no me confié, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con candado y me acosté, intente no cerrar los ojos y mantenerme alerta, pero era una idiota, y me quede dormida. Gracias al cielo había despertado sana y salva todo seguía en su lugar y pensé que todo había sido imaginación mía y que todo había sido a causa de la película que había visto anoche antes de dormir, me di un pequeño golpe en la frente bien sabía que no debía ver ese tipo de películas y menos antes de dormir. Pero aun así quise a asegurarme, baje directamente a la puerta principal, completamente cerrada, busque en las otras puertas y todas estaban igualmente cerradas, también cheque las ventanas, por si acaso, pero todas estaban en perfecto estado, suspire con alivio, todo había sido un mal rollo que mi mente me había jugado.

Fui a la cocina a servirme un plato de cereal y prendí la tele de la sala, puse mi plato en la mesita frente al sillón, cuando mi pie descalzo sintió algo mojado y viscoso, baje la vista, era un pequeño charco rojo estaba casi seco y no tenía un olor agradable fui por unas toallas para limpiar.

Me puse a revisar algo más que las puertas y que las ventanas, las almohadas estaban desacomodas y unas estaban en el piso, y uno de los cuadros junto a la escalera estaba caído y roto, ¿Por qué pequeño charco? Estuve tan duramente tratando de ignorar esos pequeños detalles y tranquilizar a mi mente diciendo que todo fue imaginación mía para que tu vengas y me recuerdes que me estoy engañando a mí misma y que lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño, alguien había entrado a mi casa y tenía la llave, pues había logrado abrir y cerrar la puerta con facilidad.

Estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo que sentía cuando el timbre sonó, detuvo mis lágrimas pero mi corazón exploto.

_-¡Eh! ¡Chichinashi apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-_ Ayato me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levante y me fui a cambiar rápidamente.

Iba a ponerme el calcetín cuando note que aún tenía esa cosa roja en la planta del pie, me quede ahí viendo esa mancha…esa…

_-sangre…- _Su _desagradable _olor, me traía recuerdos, no sé de dónde, no sé porque, pero me recordaba algo y no sabía exactamente que, solo sabía que era igual de desagradable que su olor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos vemos luego owo7<strong>


	9. Poison

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que alguien se metió a tu casa anoche?

-Si…- Ayato me tomo de los hombros y dijo serio

-¿Ves porque te dije que era mejor que me quedara en tu casa?- se veía muy preocupado por mí, nunca lo había visto así…

-Ayato yo…- pero me interrumpió

-Además que tú y yo podríamos… ya sabes- dijo burlón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiendo a lo que se refería no pude evitar sonrojarme

-¡Ayato!- le reclame enfadada mientras él se reía.

-Lo siento… es que… me encanta hacerte enojar.- suspire cansada, no importa la edad, al parecer Ayato jamás iba a madurar.

-Aunque lo que dije recién…no fue una broma- me miro sonriendo pícaramente, no dije nada, sabía que no tenía caso seguir, pero mi cara seguía como un tomate, seguimos caminando hasta que escuche a alguien pronunciando mi nombre, así levante el rostro.

-¡Subaru-kun! Buenos días- me acerque a saludarlo con una sonrisa, él también me sonrió, sentí la mirada fría de Ayato detrás mía pero no me importo.

-Buenos días- dijo Subaru sonriéndome, pero su sonrisa cambio cuando volteo a ver a Ayato.

-_Oh….buenos días Ayato._

_-Buenos…días- _Ayato se aferra a mí, a cambio Subaru mira a Ayato con una expresión extraña.

Me empiezo a sentir realmente incomoda, empiezo a buscar desesperadamente otro tema para salir del aprieto hasta que me fijo en el brazo de Subaru, tiene algunas heridas.

-¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?- apunto las heridas que Subaru tiene en el brazo.

-Oh… no es nada no te preocupes.

-¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te duele?- toco un poco las heridas a lo que le da un respingo

-¡Ack! N-no para nada, pero mejor no lo toques.- dice quitando mi mano, lo miro extrañada, está actuando muy extraño pero si él no quiere que me meta entonces no lo hare.

-Bueno, miren la hora que es si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde- ambos asienten y nos vamos a la escuela.

Las clases esta vez pasaron muy lentas para mí, y yo no podía concéntrame pensando en lo que había pasado aquella noche, el timbre sonó dejándonos salir a comer el almuerzo.

Camine por los pasillos, esperando encontrar aun una mesa libre en el comedor, cuando escuche que una voz me llamaba, era la profesora de artes, venia cargando varias carpetas, estaban a punto de caerse, fui corriendo a ayudarle y me pidió entregarle una de las carpetas al profesor de química, Reiji, ella dijo que probablemente aún se encontraba en el laboratorio, asentí y fui directo al laboratorio.

Toque la puerta, pero nadie contesto, volví a hacerlo por lo menos 3 veces más y al no haber respuesta alguna entre, por lo menos solo dejaría los papeles en el escritorio.

Pero el profesor estaba ahí, concentrado haciendo…la verdad no sé pero el olor que venía de aquel líquido morado me empezaba a marear, el profesor levanto la vista y me vio, quería salir, algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que saliera pero el cuerpo no me respondía, él se acercó a mí, con una pequeña botella de aquel liquido extraño en su mano.

-Que conveniente…- sonrió tomándome del mentón y obligándome a beber aquel liquido amargo.

Me negué a tragarlo

-¿Qué espera señorita Komori? Tráguelo…- estuve a punto de escupirlo, pero al notar mis intenciones me tapo la boca con la mano.

-No puedo permitir que haga eso, usted se está comportando de manera muy desobediente, me sorprende de ti…sabes pensé que tu padre te había educado bien, pero al parecer me equivoque… entonces, como tu maestro es mi deber hacerlo, y para empezar debes entender que cuando yo te ordeno algo tú lo cumples…estoy empezando a impacientarme, bien creo que a tener que ser por las malas- tapo mi nariz, no podía respirar y aquel liquido empezaba a quemar mi lengua, la falta de aire y el ardor no me dejaron más opción que beber el líquido, el termino por liberarme.

Empecé a temblar, no podía sostenerme, y termino cayendo de rodillas, Reiji solo se me queda viendo, necesito ayuda, trato de pedirla pero mi voz no sale, empiezo a sentir mucho calor y mi vista se nubla, él se arrodilla frente a mí y me toma del mentón.

Lo miro directo a los ojos… me dan… ganas de besarlo…mi respiración se agita y me acerco a sus labios, lo veo sonreír de lado a lado, y lo beso, me aferro a él, y él me toma… como si estuviera hechizada, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, como si mi mente se hubiera apagado, yo solo me dejo llevar, no sé lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo pero me siento sucia… ¿me había sentido antes así?

No logro hablar, si hay un mejor ejemplo para describir mi estado ahora es como si fuera una marioneta.

El tormento termina, él se cansa de jugar y me deja tirada en el suelo.

Cuando recobro la conciencia, me arreglo la ropa y voy a clases, obviamente no tenía ningunas ganas de ir, quería llorar, quitarme toda esta suciedad, que aunque sé que por más que talle no se quitara, pero no serviría de nada, solo empeoraría las cosas que me vieran llegar así.

Durante clases Ayato estuvo haciéndome un montón de preguntas, no respondí ninguna, porque sabía que apenas empezara a hablar no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas.

Finalmente las clases terminan y me voy corriendo a casa, aun temblando y mordiéndome con fuerza el labio.

Lo único que me animaba un poco es saber que al llegar estará papá esperándome y podría consolarme entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña.

Abrí la puerta, desesperada por encontrar un poco de confort, sin embargo las luces de la casa seguían apagadas y la sala estaba vacía.

-Ya llegara, tal vez el viaje se retrasó un poco, o hay algo de tráfico, pero estoy segura que hoy llegara- me dije a mi misma inventándome cualquier pretexto, intentando no llorar.

Me senté en el sillón, miraba el reloj constantemente, la hora que marcaba eran las 8:15 pm, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Me levante corriendo a contestar.

-¿Bu-bueno?

-Ah, Yui, Hija mía, sé que te dije que hoy llegaba pero se me generaron un problemitas sabes, al parecer es un asunto muy grave tal vez tarde unos meses.

-... ¿meses?…

-Sí, pero bueno, yo sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, siempre fuiste una niña muy fuerte e independiente, sé que estarás muy bien, bueno me tengo que ir, aquí ya es muy noche, tú también deberías irte a dormir ya, espero que esto se arregle pronto y poder verte de nuevo, nos vemos pequeña.

-¡NO PORFAVOR ESPERA! Papá…por favor….te necesito- y rompí a llorar, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue el sonido de la llamada terminada.


End file.
